Me Acuerdo
by nani27
Summary: Mi amor perdoname, aunque ya sea demaciado tarde para lamentarlo...


Como todavía no he terminado los capítulos de mis historias les voy a dejar algo para que sepan que aun estoy viva jejeje… Esta un poco triste y esta trágica a si que ¡no se molesten conmigo! Ya dada la hum especie de advertencia vamos de una vez con la historia

Yo escribo sin ánimos de lucro y la historia es mía aunque tome prestados los personajes de CCS…

_

* * *

_

_He aquí mi presencia pues he prometido_

_Que venia a verte aunque estuviera afligido_

Me dirijo al lugar donde la vería por última vez. Sabía o creía que aun no tenía el valor de encararla pero tenía que hacerlo. Me sentía como una basura, una escoria y un miserable, estaba destrozado por dentro porque era conciente que con ella lo había tenido todo y ahora no tenga nada, por culpa mía lo había perdido todo. Tal vez si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas no tendría que estar en esta situación ni ella tampoco, si hubiera pensado mejor todo ella aun estaría conmigo, a mi lado, _juntos._

_Escogiste el camino de la separación_

_Y tú no sabes como eso afecta mi corazón_

_Dios mío ayúdame y nunca permitas_

_Que mi alma se destroce con esta visita_

_Mi mujer no me escucha estando allí acostada_

_No me mira no me abraza no me dice nada_

Aun tenía fresco el recuerdo de la última vez que la vi porque estuvimos juntos. Lastimosamente era uno de esos malos recuerdos porque esa noche fue la noche en que todo se acabo. Nuestro cuento de hadas llegaba a su final y no exactamente de esos felices. Esa noche tuvimos la pelea mas fuerte de nuestras vidas y en este momento maldigo mi terquedad y mi orgullo que fueron los culpables de cegarme y no ver que estaba equivocado en todo y por consiguiente ella tenia razón.

_Culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas_

_Haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza_

_Porque no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal_

_Ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar_

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, recordé todas las veces que le había incumplido a mi Sakura. Todas esas promesas que hacían nuestra felicidad momentánea pero que poco a poco se quedaban en el baúl de mi memoria y no volvían a relucir. Cuantas veces había prometido protegerte de todo lo que te aquejara, de todo lo que te hiciera infeliz y si, te protegí de todos y todo excepto de mí. Quien se suponía te protegía terminó lastimándote más que nadie. No merecía tus lágrimas, nunca las merecí, odiaba verte llorar y sufrir y mira, en una tormentosa ironía yo fui el causante de la mayoría de ellas. Miro al cielo y noto que el día esta lluvioso y tormentoso al igual que mi corazón. No quería que ella se fuera, no aun, no soportaba la idea de saber que te perdía para siempre.

_Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro_

_Las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo_

_Y así sucesivamente pude perder_

_La gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber_

Podía sentir la mirada de las personas reprochándome y reprendiéndome. Era un maldito desgraciado ya lo sabia, había escuchado ya los comentarios de la gente haciéndomelo saber, pero nunca saben cual es la verdad detrás de lo que todos creen saber. Me juzgan aun sin saber la verdad, así es la sociedad en la que vivimos, no les importa los sentimientos de los demás siempre y cuando tengan de quien hablar y poderlo humillar pero no me importaba, sinceramente desde que ella se fue de mi vida ya nada me importaba.

Cada vez me acercaba mas al lugar de nuestro ultimo encuentro. Una sonrisa triste se forma en mis labios al recordar inevitablemente cuando Sakura y yo nos conocimos. Amor a primera vista, yo sentía que mi alma era de ella y viceversa, un sentimiento mutuo. Detuve mi caminar y cerré mis puños, sentía rabia e impotencia ¿Por qué nada era como hasta hace dos meses? ¿Por qué tenia que pasarnos esto a los dos? ¿Por qué el tiempo no se detuvo en el momento exacto en que nuestra felicidad se volvió en contra? Si tan solo el tiempo se hubiera detenido hubiera podido comprender tantas cosas que en este momento comprendía.

_Pero ya es tarde, ya escogiste tu decisión_

_Me abandonaste y así cumpliste con tu misión_

_Pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir_

_Y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir_

Entendía tu decisión y lamentablemente tenia que respetarla, tenía que hacerlo pero no podía, no sabiendo que esa no fue la correcta, no sabiendo que podíamos solucionar nuestros problemas pero en ese momento ambos tan obstinados en hacerle comprender al otro que teníamos la razón, esa parecía ser la única opción razonable. Que equivocados estábamos. Pude ver a unos cuantos metros el lugar y poco a poco empecé a sentir que el aire me faltaba, sabia que a penas entrara me despediría de ti y aun así también de mi, pues contigo a donde fueras se iría mi alma.

_Mis sentimientos hoy se inclinan a tu vida_

_Mañana buscare un camino a la salida_

_Pues esto me encierra en un círculo vicioso_

_Que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso_

En este tiempo que no te tuve me di cuenta de una cosa y es que el amor no lo vence todo. Si fuera así ¿Por qué el nuestro no venció todos los obstáculos que se le presentaron? Suspiro al notar que ni yo tengo una respuesta coherente para esa pregunta. Lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos al recordar los planes inconclusos de nosotros. Hubiera sido maravilloso tener un hijo tuyo y mío ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

_Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí_

_Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti_

_Recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión_

_No me escuchas, no me miras se remuerde mi corazón_

Finalmente llegue al lugar, estaba solo y eso era algo que me reconfortaba porque así solo estaríamos tu y yo. Aunque esta es la última vez que te vería tenia la esperanza de que aun pudieras perdonarme así descansarías tú y descansaría yo. Me detengo pues siento que la fuerza y el coraje con el que había venido se van por completo. Aun no soy capaz, supongo que después de todo no soy tan fuerte como creía.

_Te noto bien pálida, no eres la misma_

_Te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma_

_Te siento muy fría, tus labios resecos_

_Inútil te ves y sin faltarte al respeto_

Aun a la distancia que me encontraba te veía un poco y entonces mas lagrimas empezaron a salir. No te veías como siempre y eso me partió el corazón no porque me importara mucho tu belleza, que era hipnotizante, sino porque estabas irreconocible. Prácticamente esa sonrisa tuya que iluminaba cualquier lugar al que entrabas había desaparecido. Yo fui el causante de tu infelicidad, por mi culpa esa sonrisa no brillaría más.

_Pero eso no importa, te amo como eres_

_Y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres_

_Dios me creo para quererte a ti_

_Yo maldigo el momento en el que te perdí_

_Y esa perdida es indudablemente eterna_

_Quisiera inventarme una luz moderna_

_Que alumbrara el camino a la felicidad _

_Porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad_

Eras la única mujer que había amado en toda mi vida. Tú fuiste esa luz que apareció en el preciso momento cuando creí que mi vida no era nada, tú llegaste cuando estaba a unos centímetros de caer al abismo de la soledad dándome fuerzas y sobre todo, una razón para vivir. Tú eras mi razón de vida, mi razón de existir pero siento que ahora caí completamente en ese abismo porque ya no tengo esa razón en mi vida. Continúe nuevamente mi caminar para acercarme a ti pero lo hacia lentamente. Ahora mas que nunca quería que esto fuera un mal sueño, quería que todo lo que había escuchado sobre ti fuera mentira.

_Un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso_

_Yo sufro, me remuerdo y lloro en exceso_

_Si crees que exagero pues lo hago por ti_

_Porque demuestra lo que tú significas para mí_

_Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí_

_Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti_

_Recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión_

_No me escuchas, no me miras se remuerde mi corazón_

Con cada paso me acercaba más a saber toda la verdad pero algo en mi corazón me decía que era la misma que ya me habrían dicho. Llore con fuerza ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Mi mente me traía de nuevo los recuerdos más maravillosos de mi vida con ella, cuando nos conocimos, cuando empezamos a salir, cuando le pedí que viviera conmigo, cuando nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. Me di cuenta que cada día de mi vida trataba de encontrar mi felicidad pero nunca me di cuenta que ya la tenia, tu eras mi felicidad. Sollocé con fuerza, si tan solo la hubiera valorado más.

_Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba_

_Pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba_

_Tu pecho junto al mío el calor provocaba_

_Y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban_

_Me acuerdo de la noche en que tú me conociste _

_Todas las caricias agradables que me hiciste _

_Me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste _

_Diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe_

Como poder olvidar los momentos en que nos entregábamos mutuamente, como olvidar que más que sexo era amor, más que placer era sentimiento. Contigo había conocido el verdadero significado de la felicidad aunque lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde de ello. Algo que perdurara en mi memoria siempre serán los recuerdos tuyos porque mi vida se partía en dos, antes de conocerte y después de tenerte. Nunca nadie me hará sentir como tú lo hacías.

_Pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio_

_Pues la malicia como siempre pasa se involucro_

_Y yo un ser humano como los demás seres_

_Adopte el punto débil del hombre, mujeres_

_Ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien_

_De la pasión por exceso parecía un rehén_

_Te ahogabas en tus lágrimas y en tu sufrimiento_

_Yo no se lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos_

Me insulto como por décima vez en el día como ya lo habrían hecho tus amigos, tu padre y tú hermano. Aun no entiendo como diablos fui capaz de cometer el error mas grande de mi vida, te había sido infiel y yo, como buen cobarde que soy, le di la culpa al mal momento de nuestra relación, nunca quise ver que el del error era yo y por eso decía que tu eras la culpable. Aun nadie lo sabe pero cada vez que mis instintos sexuales me dominaban, pensaba en ti, pensaba en el daño que te estaba haciendo, te lastimaba y me lastimaba. Ninguna mujer podía ser como tu, ninguna me hacia sentir lo que sentía contigo.

Que iluso fui al creer mas en los demás y no en ti ¡tu siempre decías la verdad y nunca te creí! Estaba conciente de mi error pero no lo iba a aceptar, sonreí amargamente, lo que te hace el orgullo. Pero ahora se que te perdí por mi inseguridad, mi orgullo y mi débil fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando me acerque finalmente caí de rodillas llorando. Comprobé que todos tenían razón, mi corazón – si es que aun tenía – se destruyo por fin por completo. Ya no lo podía negar más.

_Luego escuche a todo el mundo decir_

_Que por mi la vida te ibas a destruir_

_Yo no creí en tu palabra, te ignore como a un perro_

_Y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro_

Recordé súbitamente la visita de Eriol la semana pasada. El me lo había dicho pero no quería creerlo.

_--Flashbacks—_

_Me encontraba esperando a Eriol en mi oficina. Estaba intrigado de lo que el quisiera decirme ya que por teléfono se oía muy serio, algo muy extraño en el. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía un dolor en mi pecho como si fuera a pasar algo realmente malo. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento pero lo único que paso fue que se intensifico. Veo como el entra por la puerta con un semblante serio, la verdad ya me estaba asustando._

_- Shaoran necesito tu ayuda – dijo sentándose._

_- Tú sabes que me puedes pedir el favor que desees – el suspiro y asintió – pero sabes que tengo una agenda muy ocupada y no dispongo de mucho tiempo._

_- Para esto puedes sacar el tiempo – yo lo mire extrañado – se trata de Sakura – esa punzada en mi corazón volvió y yo trate de mantener la calma._

_- ¿Qué paso con ella? – Eriol no hablo en unos segundos, era como si tratara de no llorar o algo así. Luego fijo su vista en mí nuevamente._

_- Desde que ustedes terminaron por las razones que sabemos ella no se encuentra nada bien._

_- Yo tampoco he estado bien Eriol – respondí un poco ofendido porque solo se preocuparan por ella – y mira yo aun no necesito ayuda._

_- No me has dejado explicarte – respondió alzando la voz – ella ha entrado en una gran y profunda depresión – se detuvo y tomo aire – Shaoran ella amenazo con suicidarse – cuando dijo eso sentí como si yo hubiera muerto en vida, estaba en shock._

_- No puedo creer lo que dices – dije después de recuperarme del impacto de la noticia. Mi Sakura no hablaría en serio. Eriol me miro como si quisiera matarme – Mira Eriol yo tengo controlada la situación. Estoy esperando un tiempo prudente para volver a ella y pedir perdón, ustedes lo único que tienen que hacer es mantenerla vigilada – evite la mirada de Eriol sabia que estaba a nada de golpearme._

_- ¿¡Ese es tu brillante plan!? – Grito - ¡Tú no cambiaras nunca! ¡Tú la destruiste! ¡Ella esta así por ti! – Bajo un poco la voz – y sigues sin creer en ella – yo fruncí mi ceño y me levante de mi asiento._

_- ¿Crees que a mi no me duele esta situación también? Detesto mi vida sin ella pero no creo que ella pueda llegar a tanto – el se acerco a mi así que me puse alerta, en cualquier momento me golpearía – solo espero el momento indicado ya te dije._

_Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en sus labios - ¿El momento indicado? Déjame ver, ese momento puede ser cuando la visites en su funeral ¿verdad? – el se alejo de mi y se fue directamente hacia la salida – esta bien si no me quieres creer pero si ella muere pesara en tu conciencia el saber que tu pudiste salvarla pero no quisiste por esperar el "momento indicado" – después de eso no lo volví a ver._

_--Fin Flashbacks--_

Sentía ahora lo que Eriol me había dicho aquella vez. Nunca pensé que lo fueras a hacer, pero aun si lo creyera o no debí estar allí, debí pedirte perdón en el momento adecuado o mejor, no debí dejarme llevar por todos los problemas.

_Metida en esa caja sin poderte mover_

_Todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender_

_Que fue un error no tenia los ojos bien abiertos_

_Mi amor perdóname aunque hayas muerto._

Mire el ataúd que llevaba los restos mortales de Sakura. No llevaba la cuenta de cuantas lagrimas había derramado ya pero de seguro no es la misma cantidad que derramaste tu por mi. Me acerque y note que tenías tu vestido favorito el que te había diseñado Tomoyo y con el que te ví por primera vez. Lloraba en silencio, sentía que con eso podía librar la culpa que me aquejaba, pero aun así esa carga no se liberaba. Tal vez escucharas lo que iba a decir o tal vez no, aun así pensé que era mejor decirte todo lo que tenia que decir desde hace mucho aunque claro, debí decírtelo cuando todavía estabas viva.

- ¿Por qué Sakura? – te pregunte o le pregunto al viento, ya la verdad no sabia bien – Yo te amaba, aun te amo ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – acaricio tu piel, estas fría, toco temblorosamente tu rostro, mis lagrimas te mojan, como si con ello lograra que volvieras – perdóname por haber sido un cobarde, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, perdóname por haber ignorado todo lo relacionado contigo después de terminar – solloce una vez mas – perdóname por haber sido un estúpido y por no haber sido el hombre perfecto que tu merecías – sentía como ahora mis lagrimas fluían libremente – perdóname por existir – pasaron un segundos o minutos en los que quede en silencio, admirándote por ultima vez – si tan solo hubiéramos arreglado todos nuestros problemas yo … - un nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, trate de recobrar nuevamente el aliento y la fuerza para seguir – tu estarías todavía viva.

Aun no sabia como pero pude distinguir a tu padre, tu hermano, Tomoyo y Eriol en la puerta de la funeraria. Agradecía que me dejaran despedirme aunque supongo que Eriol y Fujitaka intervinieron en eso.

- Creo que hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieras conocido – acaricie tu rostro – te voy a contar un pequeño secreto – sonreí amargamente – el día que tu y yo terminamos, bueno esa noche en realidad, te quería pedir que fueras mi esposa pero bueno, se presento ese gran problema y terminamos – saque la caja y la puse en tu ataúd – creo que tal vez hubiera sido peor que nos casáramos y te hubiera hecho sufrir mas – llore y con voz apagada me despedí – adiós y espero que puedas perdonarme desde el cielo que es donde tu debes estar.

Camine hacia la salida y llore, como nunca, más que hacia un rato. Me hacia mal despedirme de ti porque sabia que era para siempre pero tenia que hacerlo. Tu hermano me ignoro, Tomoyo me reprocho con la mirada y Eriol me miro con lastima, pero tu padre estaba afuera, no puedo decir si esperándome pero allí estaba, aun sufriendo por la perdida de su hija estaba con esa sonrisa amable.

- Shaoran – dijo con voz apacible y tranquila – no quiero que te culpes por esto – tenia mi cabeza gacha no me atreví a mirarlo – se que ustedes tenían sus diferencias pero no por eso tu eres el culpable de su muerte – levante mi mirada y nuestras miradas se encontraron – Sakura no hubiera querido eso y se que donde ella este te ha perdonado – llore con el o creo que solo era yo, pude sentir su abrazo tratando de consolarme, se que quería que yo no cargara con esa culpa pero sabia que era mía.

- Señor Fujitaka perdóneme – dije entre lagrimas – yo le prometí cuidarla y hacerla feliz – lo mire – le falle a usted y a Sakura.

- Cuando estuviste con ella la cuidaste y la hiciste feliz, tu fuiste su felicidad y te lo agradezco – se separo de mi y me sonrió – gracias por hacerla feliz.

Salí corriendo de allí. Comprendí que mi vida nunca iba a estar completa sin ella, eso lo tenía claro. Si ya dos meses sin Sakura me habían hecho infeliz no me imaginaba que seria toda una vida sin ella, no lo soportaría. Entre mi desesperación contemple mi única salida a esta situación, escribí la carta de despedida que esperaba encontraran al lado de mi cuerpo y tome un poco del frasco que se encontraba a mi lado.

Poco a poco empecé a sentir que el sueño me vencía, sonreí, si no podía estar con ella aquí estaríamos juntos en el mas allá. Cerré mis ojos mientras que con estas palabras selle para siempre nuestro destino.

- Te amare siempre Sakura.

_Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mí_

_Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti_

_Recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión_

_No me escuchas, no me miras se remuerde mi corazón_

**

* * *

**

**NA/ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Trágico? Si bueno, esto lo había escrito hace ya un tiempo cuando estaba escuchando esta canción que es de Vico C y se llama Me Acuerdo, entonces se me prendió el bombillo y dije "hey escribamos algo" y así salio… Espero que al menos se les haya aguado el ojito porque yo llore un poco escribiéndolo….**

**En cuanto a las historia mmmm… esperaran un poquito porque me quede en una parte del capitulo y no ha llegado mi inspiración para continuarlo (las vacaciones me afectaron mucho) pero se que llegara pronto…**

**Ahora, quería comentarles algo que me tiene indignada como buena colombiana que soy… en las noticias escuche que en Argentina se publico por el mes de noviembre un documental sobre el grupo terrorista de las FARC. Este documental hace ver a estos terroristas como que no lo son y que en realidad son un grupo de campesinos agricultores con creencias de revolución o algo así, vi que hubo unas personas mal informadas apenas salieron de ver el documental decían que esta gente eran fantásticos, que no entendían como es que les decían terroristas y demás comentarios por el estilo. Quiero aclarar algo: 1) LAS FARC SI SON TERRORISTAS, esta gente ha secuestrado, matado, torturado y sembrado la violencia en mi país. 2) Esta gente no es agricultora así que al decir eso hacen quedar mal a los campesinos y agricultores honestos de nuestro país.**

**Si alguno vio el documental o tal vez oyó la noticia, no crean que este grupo es así, porque mas terroristas pa donde, por algo el pueblo colombiano los repudia y odia. Espero y se que ustedes también repudian a esta gente, pero quería dejar eso claro, necesitaba decirlo…**

**No siendo más y dejando un poco de lado mi patriotismo, espero que les haya gustado la historia y espero poder publicar pronto…**

**Si alguien quiere dejar un review no me pongo brava, es mas me alegraría pues sabría si les gusto o no la historia o si necesito mejorar algo y poderlo tener en cuenta la próxima vez… Nos leemos pronto y cuídense.**


End file.
